Endless Heaven
by FlavinhaA
Summary: O que aconteceu depois do inesperado encontro entre um Grissom que acabou de chegar de viagem e uma Sara que acabou de chegar de um depósito de lixo


**Título:** Endless Heaven

**Autoria**: FláviaAGrissom, Janice, Carol Morbi

**Categoria**: Romance

**Classificação**: T

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens da série CSI não são nossos, são da CBS e etc.

**Spoilers**: 7x15 - Law Of Gravity.

**Sinopse**: O que aconteceu depois do inesperado encontro entre um Grissom que acabou de chegar de viagem e uma Sara que acabou de chegar de um depósito de lixo.

N/A: San, um pequeno presente meu e das meninas pra você. Espero que goste.

--//--

**Prólogo. Cena transcrita do episódio 7x15 - Law Of Gravity**

"_Sara." Grissom entra pelo corredor e chama a atenção da morena a sua frente._

"_Ei! Você de volta." Sara se vira surpresa._

"_Sim." Grissom começa a andar na direção dela, olhando-a fixamente._

"_Eu estive fora, em um..." Sara começa a andar para trás "eu estive ..."_

"_Um depósito de lixo?" Grissom continua a andar em direção a Sara._

"_Sim. É tão óbvio, não é?" ainda andando para trás, sorrindo desconcertada. "Bonito. Você está bonito."_

_Grissom solta uma exclamaçãozinha abafada. "Você colocou o casulo em minha sala?"_

"_Frio, seco, sem muita luz, pareceu o lugar ideal, não?"_

"_Acho que vai ficar surpresa quando se romper."_

"_Não tenho dúvidas. Vou... me limpar agora."_

"_Vejo você mais tarde."_

"_Sim, você vai ver." Sara vai saindo com um sorrisinho nos lábios._

**Fim da cena transcrita do episódio 7x15 - Law Of Gravity.**

--//--

Caramba, será que eu deveria fazer isso agora Grissom havia desligado o motor do carro. Havia estacionado na vaga extra do apartamento de Sara. Seguia com passos incertos até a porta da casa dela. Quando pegou a cópia da chave do apartamento e ia colocar na fechadura ele parou.

Não, estou ansioso demais, é melhor deixá-la decidir se quer ou não a minha presença aqui Então ele apertou a campainha e ouviu a voz dela.

"Já vai." Quem pode ser a essa hora da manhã? Sara vestia um pijama, o turno havia acabado já fazia algum tempo, mas apenas agora ela sentiu o cansaço do dia atingindo o seu corpo.

"Grissom! O que faz aqui?" Sara realmente estava surpresa com a visita tão repentina. Grissom passava a mão pelos cabelos e em seguida na barba recém adquirida.

"Errr, foi besteira eu ter vindo há essa hora. Deixa, eu volto mais tarde" Quando se virou para sair ouviu a voz de Sara.

"Não, espere. Pode entrar." Sara deu um pequeno sorriso para reassegurar Grissom.

Ao entrar no apartamento, percebeu que não havia grandes mudanças, estava só um pouco mais arrumado do que de costume.

"Desculpe ter aparecido assim, sem avisar. Mas eu precisava conversar com você. Quer dizer, isso se você ainda quiser conversar comigo." Apesar de estar certo sobre o que precisava dizer, Grissom ainda não tinha certeza se conseguiria falar tudo o que gostaria. Mas ao menos tentaria falar as coisas principais.

"Hum, olha Grissom, não sei se é uma boa idéia termos essa conversa agora... Você deve estar cansado por causa da viagem, eu tive um turno pesado e não sei se conseguiríamos ter a conversa que precisamos ter..."

"Sara, por favor, pelo menos me escute. Sei que temos várias coisas para resolver, mas, por favor, deixe-me falar ao menos sobre algumas coisas que aconteceram comigo nessa viagem. É importante." Grissom fez aquele biquinho que ninguém conseguiria resistir, muito menos Sara.

"Está bem então, deixe-me fazer pelo menos um café para nós, assim também saímos do meio do corredor e podemos ter essa conversa mais reservadamente."

Grissom apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Assim que fechou a porta, Sara se direcionou para a cozinha e Grissom, pela primeira vez, não sabia onde ficar ou o que fazer naquele lugar. Percebendo o desconforto de Grissom, Sara indicou-lhe o sofá.

Grissom, para tentar disfarçar o nervosismo, ao invés de ir se sentar resolveu olhar a coleção de CDs que Sara ainda mantinha no apartamento. Vários álbuns... Sara já havia levado alguns até sua casa.

Sara observava os movimentos de Grissom por sua casa. Era estranho como aquela cena soava tão confortável mesmo depois de quase um mês sem vê-lo e de quase não falar com ele.

"Humm, comprou CDs novos Sara?" Grissom olhava a prateleira do seu lado esquerdo.

"Err, pois é, indicações de uma colega minha de São Francisco." Sara não estava entendendo o súbito interesse dele pelos CDs dela, aliás, ele nunca gostou muito das músicas que ela gostava, foi um sacrifício ter conseguido levar alguns álbuns para a casa dele... "O café está pronto."

Grissom demorou um pouco para ir se juntar a ela no sofá. Pegou um CD que havia um casal na capa, não sabia se eles tinham realmente algum relacionamento, mas o olhar dos dois na capa do CD chamou a sua atenção. Abriu a caixa e colocou no CD Player, abaixou um pouco o volume para poder conversar com Sara e ainda ser possível ouvir a música de fundo.

Grissom se sentou ao lado da morena, pegou a xícara de café que estava na mão dela, tomou um gole de sua bebida e começou a falar.

"Sara..." Ai caramba por onde eu começo? "Quando eu falei que sentiria a sua falta, não tinha idéia de que seria tão grande.".

"Grissom, eu-"

"Não Sara, por favor, deixe-me terminar" Sara assentiu com a cabeça e Grissom continuou. "Sei que os dias que antecederam a minha viagem foram difíceis para nós. Quando eu decidi que iria voltar a lecionar não estava me dando conta de que eu não era mais sozinho, eu tinha que ter te perguntado antes o que você achava, era um direito seu e um dever meu." Sara indicou para que ele continuasse. "Esse tempo fora me deu muito tempo para pensar sobre os meus atos em relação a você, a nós melhor dizendo. Não posso te prometer que nunca mais serei displicente, distraído ou qualquer outra coisa idiota que eu possa fazer, mas te prometo que me esforçarei para que esses atos diminuam ao máximo. Não sou perfeito, aliás, lembro que você falou que esse era um dos motivos para o porquê de nós tentarmos algo juntos, mas eu te peço, me dê outra chance para te mostrar que podemos ser felizes juntos." Grissom pegou a mão de Sara essa hora, estava ansioso pela resposta. Sara olhou para as mãos dele, levantou o rosto e suspirou.

"Griss, eu já sabia que não seria fácil o nosso relacionamento, tanto que tentei por diversas vezes te tirar da minha vida. Mas o que eu sinto por você não é algo fácil de esquecer, de enterrar no fundo da minha alma e seguir em frente." Sara soltou um longo susprio essa hora. "Você me deixa confusa às vezes... Às vezes sinto que não sou parte significante na sua vida. Realmente parece que você não quer se dar conta de que você não está mais sozinho. É... confuso." Sara terminou, com a voz firme.

Grissom ficou alguns instantes quieto, absorvendo tudo o que Sara tinha acabado de lhe falar. E sabia que, no fundo, ela estava certa.

"Eu não quero te pressionar, mas será que poderíamos fazer algo que há tempos não fazemos?" Sara o fitou desconfiada. "Calma, só queria te tirar para dançar... Acho que perdemos um pouco daquilo que construímos antes de ficarmos juntos." Grissom faz um biquinho.

"Ah,... err, claro, faz tempo mesmo."

Grissom levanta-se e pega a mão de Sara, e começa a conduzi-la.

iMy love, there's only you in my life

The only thing that's bright

My first love, you're every breath that I take

You're every step I make/i

Os dois trocam olhares no momento em que escutam a música. Grissom colocou a mão na cintura de Sara, a aproximando devagar dele.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta." Grissom fala encostando sua cabeça na de Sara.

_And I _

_I want to share, all my love with you_

_No one else will do..._

_And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes_

"Eu nunca mais quero ficar longe de você outra vez, ok?" Sara disse baixo.

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

"Por favor, nunca duvide que você tem um lugar importante na minha vida. Porque você é a minha vida, Sar."

Sara não disse mais nada. Encostou sua cabeça no peito dele, e deixou-se conduzir. Sentindo o corpo dele outra vez, depois de tanto tempo longe.

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_Forever_

_I´ll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

_And love, oh, love_

_I'll be a fool, for you,_

_I'm sure, you know I don't mind_

_Oh, you know I don't mind_

_'Cause you, you mean the world to me_

_Oh, I know / I know_

_I've found in you_

_My endless love_

_Oooh, and love, oh, love_

_I'll be that fool, for you, _

_I'm sure, you know I don't mind_

_Oh you know - I don't mind_

Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado, sabiam das dificuldades. Mas o que um sentia pelo outro seria capaz de driblá-las.

_And, YES, you'll be the only one_

_'Cause NO one can deny, this love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love, my love, my love_

_My endless love_

Ao fim da música, Sara pegou a mão de Grissom e o levou para seu quarto, onde fizeram outras coisas que há tempos não faziam.

Várias vezes.

Sara sentiu que talvez sua relação com Grissom chegou a um ponto importante, de afirmação do amor de um pelo outro. Talvez, até o momento, o amor estivesse preso num casulo, esperando o momento certo para ambos. E depois de quase um mês, com certeza essa hora tinha chegado. E, ao contrario do que ela imaginou, as coisas pareciam bem mais doces.

The End.

**PS.: A música se chama "Endless Love" interpretada por Cidia e Dan.**


End file.
